Smash Survivor
by Acorn25
Summary: Super Smash Brothers characters thrown into Survivor.
1. Arrival to Day 3

Disclaimer: The characters in the work belong to their rightful owners, not me. Most of the challenges appeared in a Survivor episode, but I will credit all challenges to Survivor to be safe. The concept of the game also belongs to CBS and its producers.

Author's Note: This is my first time ever writing a story. All comments are welcome. I am doing this to cross another thing off my bucket list. :)  
>_<p>

**ARRIVAL – DAY 1**

"Welcome to Survivor, Super Smash Brothers style! As I speak a plane is fast approaching with twenty smashers. Two tribes, ten tribesmen each. Thirty-nine days, one survivor!"

The plane speeds overhead and if you were to be inside, you would be noticing the silence of the players. The smashers don't know who is on what tribe yet and they cannot speak, as to keep fairness. The door flies open. It's time to jump and the first person has to parachute out. Mario stands up to jump first, but Wario decides to shove him out of the way. Wario makes the first jump and opens his parachute. Yellow. Convenient, for him at least. As such, Link helps Mario up and they jump. Following them is Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Fox, Snake, Ike, and Lucario. Lucas looks out of the plane nervously. He and Luigi have always been known as the fearful duo, and they have always worked as a team in the past. Luigi gave a nod and they bravely jumped out together. Blue parachutes. Puffballs and electric rodents? All four jumped out. Pit finally jumped after the quartet because there was room to spread his wings to let the blood flow return before flight. The little banana eater followed suit, but stretched his tail in an absence of wings. The last three gave nods and the strongest of the three chuckled with a smirk on her face as Zelda and Peach went to dive. Samus looked around one last time then dove with purpose.

The contestants for a million dollars got to the beach one by one. They appeared in clothes fit for life on a beach. They were all in swim wear and had thin shirts – except the animals that normally did not wear clothes. Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby had the most difficulty due to their weight, but they finally managed to make it to the beach. As they looked at Master Hand, there was a general gasp of shock.

"Welcome Smashers! And ignore my form, I too am affected." said Master Hand. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to your survivor experience. I hope you are excited, because I sure am. Now who's ready?"

General war cries were heard, all from but two: Snake and Samus.

"As you should have noticed, you had one of two colors of parachute. Kuria, you are yellow; blue for Onotoa. Separate yourselves, please." Once the final smashers stepped onto their correct mats, Master Hand began the initial questioning. "So Peach, what do you think of your tribe?"

In that high voice was a reply. "It looks like we will be working well together, from what I can tell; there are no real enemies between us. I think Onotoa will do well."

"And Zelda, what say you?"

The noble voice returned: "We have strength. We won't be losing."

Master Hand couldn't think of a retort other than "It's time to test that theory then." He further brought the heat. "It's time for your first reward challenge. Do you want to know what you are playing for?"

There was a loud mixture of yeses and cheers and clapping.

"Fire in the form of flint," said Master Hand, "and this," said he while holding up a tightly wound piece of parchment. "So this challenge is going to be ten laps on an obstacle course. Each member of the tribe will have to run the course down, retrieve a key, and run the course in reverse. Once all ten keys have been retrieved, you may begin to unlock the case on the other end of the obstacle course. Inside is a shovel where one member of the tribe will have to dig up a box full of puzzle pieces and then two other members will have to place the puzzle together. The puzzle is a map and the last member will have to memorize the map and find his or her way to the end location and then raise a flag. Once the flag is to the top, they will have to run back and step on the mat. The tribe that completes all tasks in the correct order will win reward and this note. Any questions? No? I'll give you a few minutes to strategize."

The tribes immediately began questioning each other to make sure they can win the challenge efficiently. In everyone's past experience, they knew fire was a source of life that they had to win. Mario looked at his tribe, Kuria, which consisted of himself, Diddy Kong, Wario, Zelda, Ganondorf, Pit, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mewtwo, and Fox. He was most concerned with Jigglypuff and Pichu. Wario abruptly cut off Mario's first word and spoke.

"Let's just do it as it comes. Why plan?"

"Because there are portions of the challenge that need to be thought out!" countered Pit.

"And I suppose you know how to plan them right now?"

"Yes I do!"

"Then do it!"

"Only if the group wants to hear my idea."

"Go ahead," said Zelda.

"Well, I figure Ganondorf can dig quickly, Mewtwo and Zelda can do the puzzle, and Fox can run to the flag and back. Pichu will have the hardest time running and so will Jigglypuff, so they can go first and second."

Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Fox, and Zelda approved. Everyone looked around at the group one last time. Pichu, being short and all, had difficulty looking up at everyone's eyes, but he saw no problem with that. He didn't want the group to know that he was afraid – afraid of letting his team down. His team though, went to the mat, with him not ready to go first, but he had to be ready. He gulped.

Onotoa, which consisted of Luigi, Peach, Link, Samus, Lucario, Pikachu, Lucas, Kirby, Snake, and Ike, had no problem planning and were done almost instantly.

Master Hand spoke again. "Smashers ready? GO!"

It was Pichu and Pikachu. Pikachu quickly overtook Pichu on the first obstacle, which was your standard tire run, and furthered his lead on the balance beam, which did some zigzags to change directions which made it a little more difficult. However at the last second, Pikachu fell off the beam, giving Pichu the lead. Following the balance beam though, was a quick swim. Pichu froze. Pikachu caught up and froze as well. Electric mice don't like water so they were both at an impasse. Pikachu, however, was braver so he dove right in. Pichu knew he had to jump to try to win a million dollars, so he dove as far as he could and tried to catch up. Pikachu got the key and had started heading back as Pichu got to the end of the pool. The race was truly on. Pichu got to the balance beam just as Pikachu fell off for the second time. Neck and neck once again. Pichu beat Pikachu to the tires, but Pikachu overtook him. As the challenge continued, each person demonstrated their worth to the tribe in many ways. Samus and Snake and Link proved to excel at all areas in the challenge. Mario, Diddy Kong, Zelda, and Ganondorf seemed to be the strong points on Kuria. Kuria did get the keys first, and they then all rushed one last time through the obstacle course to get to the chest to unlock the shovel for Ganondorf. By the ninth key opened the ninth lock, Onotoa caught up. Kuria opened the chest and Mario threw the shovel to Ganondorf.

"Go Ganondorf! Don't let them catch up!"

Onotoa got lucky with the locks and opened the chest just as Ganondorf got to the pit to dig. Link took the shovel. Ganondorf made a huge dent but Link was faster at using a shovel. The tribes seemed to be evenly matched at just about everything. Ganondorf got the bag of puzzle pieces and brought them back to Mewtwo and Zelda. Link sped up and brought the bag to Snake and Lucas and collapsed from exhaustion. Due to the head start, Kuria finished first and Fox looked at the puzzle which showed a map. One look and he was off. Samus watched Fox run off into the jungle. Onotoa finished 3 minutes after Kuria on the puzzle, a time that could cost them the win. Samus studied the map for thirty long seconds and sprinted off into the jungle after Fox. She came to the intersection. She took a left and there was Fox running back. She ran faster. She got to the pole with the flag, but there was only one pole with her colored flag. As such, she ran to untie the flag and to put it up. Raising it as fast as she could, she got the flag to the top of the pole. When the flag hit the top, Samus heard cheering in the distance, which she assumed to be for Fox. She sprinted back on the off chance that Fox made a mistake. She heard more cheers. As she sprinted out of the jungle, she spotted Fox coming down from the opposite direction at the intersection. Samus was stunned that he made a simple mistake and that it really will come down to a footrace to the finish. As they emerged from the jungle, the race on the sand became much more difficult. Fox being the faster runner surpassed Samus but tripped short of the mat. Samus cam running up and managed to get onto the mat as Fox was getting up.

"Onotoa wins!" exclaimed Master Hand. The tribes stood on their mats, Onotoa in delight, Kuria in disappointment. "Here is the flint," said Master Hand as he threw it to Snake to catch. "Fox, what happened?"

"I just ran, I didn't remember to stop and think about which way to go. I made a huge mistake and it cost my tribe the win. Thankfully, though, Mario can start a fire with his power."

"But you would be wrong there. All of your powers have been temporarily stripped. No electricity, no fire, no mind-reading, no telekinesis, no magic, you all have nothing but your own strength. We had to make it fair somehow. Remember I said I was affected as well? This is my non-power form."

There was a general gasp. Pikachu tried to shock a crab, Mario tried to light a fire, Mewtwo tried to move a coconut with his mind, Zelda attempted to teleport, and Lucas tried to freeze a different crab. They all failed miserably. The only one that was excited was Pichu, because now he could not accidentally hurt himself. But he remembered to not show his excitement, for that was his first advantage over others.

"Also, part of the reward is this right here," said Master Hand while holding up the wound up piece of parchment. "You will now compete in an individual challenge to see who wins the parchment. Kuria, grab your stuff, and here is a map to your camp. Good luck."

Kuria left the mat and started hiking off into the distance. Once out of earshot, Master Hand Started to explain the challenge.

"This is simple. You will hang on to a pole for as long as you can. If you drop, you are out of the challenge. You will be suspended over water. Everyone ready? Go ahead and walk up to your respected platform."

The members of Onotoa walked up to the platform that had their name on it. Each bar was level so Pikachu and Kirby had the most ladder rungs to climb. Once everyone was holding onto the bar, the platforms vanished. Pikachu squealed a little when it happened.

"As technology for the smashers is more advanced than general civilization, it is possible for things like this to happen, right?" asked Lucas.

"Correct," replied Master Hand. "Now we wait."

Time slowly passed. Endurance challenges always lasted a long time, and it was only day one of the game. Master Hand silently hoped that people would drop out soon enough. Samus and Snake and Link and Lucario knew that this would be a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol, which could save them from a vote. As such they were the most determined to hold on.

"WAHHH!" cried Kirby, his tiny stubs of arms aching after twelve minutes of a general lack of blood flow. He dropped shortly after. Pikachu looked a little smug, but no one could see that. Lucas dropped shortly after Kirby. Twenty minutes later, Master Hand thought it was time to start bribing.

"I have here a plate of dounts. You will be starving and a stale donut might be nice later. Or a fresh one might be nice now. You have 30 seconds before it goes to Kirby and Lucas."

Everyone knew Kirby had an appetite, and that would not have been affected by the curse that lost everyone their powers. Luigi's stomach growled. He took the offer along with Ike. They subsequently dropped into the pool. Peach was determined to show that anti-feminists were stupid so she hung on, even though she wanted food. But her fingers were slipping. She fell off the pole after forty-five minutes. Five remained; there was an elf, a bounty hunter, two Pokémon, and a soldier.

"Is anyone else going to cave for food?" asked Master Hand.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Yes," replied Snake.

"Really?" asked a shocked Master Hand.

"No."

"Well then, let's make this more of a challenge. There will be random electric shocks that won't harm you in any way, but will cause temporary pain. If you can brave through it, then do so," explained Master hand.

After about two minutes the first shock was released. Link, coming from a region of the universe not used to electricity, was startled and let go and fell into the water. Pikachu was once again laughing silently to himself, but this time, so were Snake and Samus. However, about 10 seconds after Link hit the water, another shock went through the pole. Pikachu was fine, being an electric type Pokémon, could handle this. But Lucario was shocked and so were the two humans. The three of them fell together.

"Pikachu wins!" shouted Master Hand. As Pikachu walked up, Master Hand pulled the scroll out of his pocket. "Here you go. This is a clue to the Immunity Idol. You can share what you wish with who you wish."

Pikachu was smiling. But the celebration in his mind would not last. Snake was stoic, but Samus was frowning. Even though Pikachu owed Samus for saving him from the lab during the Subspace Crisis, he wasn't sure if he should give her the information on the scroll.

"Here is a map to your camp. Good luck, everyone," said Master Hand.

And at that point, Onotoa headed off in the opposite direction of Kuria.

**KURIA – DAY 1**

"Here, finally. But, what are we going to do?" asked a tired Pit.

"We make camp," Ganondorf replied, "like people who really are survivors."

"We should nominate people for our leader, so we don't have chaos in camp, especially since we have so many confident and strong personalities in our tribe," said Zelda.

"And I suppose you want to be leader?" retorted Ganondorf and Wario as if they rehearsed the comeback.

"Did I say that?"

"It sure sounded like it," said Wario.

"Well you would be wrong. I have not a single intention of being the leader of this tribe," remarked Zelda.

"Why don't we just not have a leader and we all do whatever the hell we want to?" asked Fox.

Jigglypuff walked up. "Guys, treemail."

"What does it say?" asked Mario.

"Pick a leader, set up camp with the hidden supplies."

"Never mind," said Fox.

Mewtwo spoke to the surprise of his tribe mates. "Many people here have histories of antagonistic relationships. They obviously will not get the support of the other end of their relationship. I therefore nominate Fox as leader because he also has more experience leading people than that of Pit and Jigglypuff and Diddy Kong."

"Agreed," said Zelda, Mario, Pit, Jigglypuff, Pichu, and Diddy Kong.

"I guess that's fine. I mean, I don't really want the role, but it is a necessity that I will do to make sure that we win," Fox remarked, but with a hesitant tone.

"Regardless, it is a majority against my desire of being leader, but I support the decision

of Fox," concluded the disappointed Ganondorf.

"Then it is settled. Everyone, we have work to do. Mario, Ganondorf and Wario, you three are strong; can you go start looking for fallen trees and wood to collect for fire and shelter? Zelda, Mewtwo, and Pit, can you start looking for hidden supplies? Diddy Kong, can you work with Jigglypuff and Pichu and get any food from the tops of trees? I will help carry wood."

The tribe split off in different directions. Mario went off with Ganondorf to the south to

look for wood.

"Alliance?" asked Ganondorf. "No one will expect us to work together and we could easily make it to the merge.

"I will have to think about it. But I like the prospect. At this point you have to assume the people who are working together will be in an alliance. So, I guess there is no need for me to think about it."

They offered to shake hands and the bond was created.

"Let's just look like we don't like working together, that way no one suspects it," said Ganondorf.

"Deal."

They continued to work. Off in the north, Wario and Fox were working together, though, rather unproductively.

"I should have been leader. I have much more talent and skill than you do. Just because you can fly a ship does not mean you are a leader," vented Wario.

"I said I didn't want to be leader."

"So give it to me."

"The tribe won't respect you. You probably won't even make it to the merge."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it as you will. Just collect your wood."

The food trio was off in the near jungle.

"Yay! We are on an island! We have a beach! I'm so happy we get to relax now!" exclaimed the overexcited Jigglypuff.

"But we have to get food! We might starve!" cried Pichu, who was used to many meals at the Smash Mansion.

As Jigglypuff continued to be optimistic and Pichu pessimistic, Diddy Kong scaled trees and threw down the food. Once he climbed down, Pichu asked the two the question neither expected to hear due to their size.

"We should band together. We are going to be easy targets for elimination. Alliance?"

"Definitely," said Diddy Kong.

"Sure!" said Jigglypuff, with a smile.

"We should try to get with two or three other people so we are in the majority, but who?" questioned Pichu.

"Pit?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Ok," said Pichu, "you ask him."

"Diddy Kong, what do you think?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Wario. No one will want him. If we have us five, then all we have to do is make sure the other five do not vote for the same person. As long as at least one of them differs, and we five vote for the same, then we can control our tribe through the merge."

"You gave that how much thought, exactly?"

"A great deal, especially when Fox split up the tribe."

Searching for supplies went well as it took only 4 minutes to spot the box tied in the tallest treetop. Pit used his wings to fly up to the top. However, his blade was at home since no equipment was on the island, much like the powers. So he manually began untying the many complex knots. He was unaware of the plotting below.

"So Mewtwo, what are your thoughts as of right now?"

"Zelda, I would like to think we are the two most intelligent people here. I think we should align. People are going to be creating alliances right off the bat and we are going to need to have someone to go to."

"Agreed, but who else would be with us?"

"Fox and Mario."

"What about Pit?"

"He might, but he will bond more easily with the younger crowd. He will likely go with them. However, if we can get Ganondorf, we will have five to their four. I know you cannot stand him, but you don't need to like someone to align with them."

"True. Alright, but before we get Ganondorf, let's see if we can get Pit first before the kids."

"Deal."

**ZELDA – INTERVIEW**

"It's going to be tough living with my worst enemy, but Mewtwo is right. I may not like

him, but he has a vote that I may need to use to get to the end. Mewtwo however, will be competition. He is tough mentally and won't breakdown like the rest of us will. He's tough and well, I may need to get him out soon, even though he is my first alliance."

**ONOTOA – DAY 1**

Onotoa got to camp later in the day, due to the extra challenge. It was dusk and the sun was setting fast.

"We need fire, now!" shouted Samus.

"You don't have to yell," said Luigi.

"You're right, sorry. It's just that the sun is almost down and I would rather have fire before anything else."

"Ok, so let's all go look for firewood!" said Peach with a mother-like tone.

"Wait, we have some treemail," interrupted Snake.

"And?"

"Pick a leader, set up camp with the hidden supplies."

"Does anyone have any nominations?" asked Lucario.

"I nominate Snake. He's strong enough and probably has dealt with survival situations before," said Pikachu.

There was a unanimous agreement, not including Snake himself. Snake took the role.

"Fine, but let's move quickly. We have a lot of work to do. Ike and Link, go get wood for

the fire. Lucas, Lucario, and Luigi can go and find that box of supplies. Pikachu, go tree climbing with Kirby and see if you can find food. Kirby can carry it all in his mouth without digesting it and he can then spit it up again."

"That's disgusting!" shouted Peach.

"It's better than no food. Why don't you go with them then? Samus, you and I can go looking for wood as well."

"It's too dark to see anything though," argued Lucario and Pikachu.

"Fair point. Let's just all go find wood in the nearby area and bring it here for fire."

**KURIA – DAY 2**

"Oh my gosh, we would be waking up when the sun comes out," said a saddened and

sleepy Jigglypuff.

"At least we have food for breakfast," replied Zelda.

"Let's eat the stuff that will rot first, so the food we found yesterday. All that was in the box of supplies was a few cans of rice. So Diddy Kong, where did you put the food?" questioned Fox.

**DIDDY KONG – INTERVIEW**

"WE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE? I found that food, no one else. I left most of it in the tree. I plan on getting it as I need it. I worked my tail (no pun intended) off to get that food down to the Pokémon to help carry it.

**KURIA – DAY 2**

"Well, I placed it in the box last night, since there was room since we pulled out waterproof stuff, like the rope."

"Ok, great. Who wants to get the fire started? Zelda?"

"As you wish."

With that, Zelda went to go get the fire making supplies from the box.

"Well, we need to build a shelter, so let's all start going around gathering supplies. Little people, go get palm fronds to weave. Big people, let's start cutting down trees to build a frame.

"Guys, more treemail," said Zelda. "Fox has to select two people to go to the location on

this map. It can be any two people."

"Ganondorf and Mewtwo can go. Brains and Brawn."

The two of them took the map and left after grabbing their canteen, which had no water.

"Well, everyone, let's get going," ordered Fox.

**ONOTOA – DAY 2**

"Rise and shine everyone. It's just before dawn and we have a lot of work to do," dictated

Snake.

"FOR CHRISSAKE, SNAKE. THIS IS NOT THE MILITARY!" shouted Samus.

"No, but we accomplished next to nothing last night. We have much more to do today."

"Doesn't fire count for something?" asked Luigi.

"Yes. Now what we –ˮ

"Treemail has a job for you, Snake," informed Lucario.

"Well what is it?"

"Select two people to go to the location marked on this map."

"Well, Lucario, you can go and Samus, you go as well."

Lucario and Samus left with their canteens, which also had no water.

"Alright everyone. It's time to divide into groups. Link and Ike can go start collecting more wood for a shelter. Peach, go get palm fronds to weave a roof. Kirby, you and Pikachu can go look for more food. Luigi, go dig a latrine in the distance, about three hundred feet in any direction, preferably downwind and away from camp and water. Lucas, take the one of the pots from the supply box and go get it filled up with water. You will tend to the fire after I start it. After I start the fire I will join the hunt for food."

And so separated the tribe into their duties for the day, however unappealing they were.

"What do you think?" asked Link of Ike.

"Not much. I could care less as long as we win challenges. Then we won't actually have to do much strategizing."

"But you do agree that is important to have allies, right?"

"Yes, and if you are asking for my allegiance, I won't give it quite yet. I would prefer to remain unaligned. Though as a fellow swordsman, I will watch your back and let you know if your name comes up."

"Oh, thanks, I guess."

They continued to work in silence.

"Hey, Peach."

"Yes, Lucas?" responded Peach as they passed each other, Peach with a handful of palm fronds to weave, Lucas with a bucket to be filled with water.

"I was wondering if you have any alliances yet."

"Well, no. I don't. Would you like to be in one with me?"

"Yeah. I guess. I'm not sure. I'm just really scared of being alone out here, and you are someone I always looked to for advice. I'm just... I don't know."

"It's fine. Don't be afraid. It's going to be difficult out here, but you have friends here.

Everyone knows everyone here. So it is ok. Smile, would you?"

Lucas smiled weakly, pale in the face. The alliance was born.

**PEACH – INTERVIEW**

"As much as I like Lucas, he will have to go. He isn't cut out for this sort of thing and I don't think he will last long in challenges. But you never know. He may come through. We just will have to wait and see."

**ONOTOA – DAY 2**

"We would have to get food. Doesn't Snake realize we can't actually carry anything other than a few pieces of food due our size?"

"Pikachu, I really do not know," replied Kirby. "I am just happy we don't have to move logs and water. Hey look! Food!" Kirby was pointing to the top of tree.

"Well, can you climb?"

"Not well."

"Ok, let me try to go to the top. You start looking around other trees for more food."

"Alright!"

Pikachu started climbing the tree as Kirby left. Once at the top, he pulled the scroll out from his tail fur. It will always be a mystery how Pikachu managed to do it, but he started chuckling to himself.

"Hahah, I have the clue to the Immunity Idol! Let's see...what does it say?"

_Down below you have gone too far, too high up and you won't see the star._

"Well... I guess it means I have to look for something star-shaped. And I guess I should not be digging, because underground is below everything. Who knows? I suppose I should start getting food."

Pikachu started to drop food from the tree.

"KIRBY! ARE YOU READY?"

A few seconds later came a distant reply.

"Pikachu! Come here! I found something weird!"

"I swear if he found the idol, I will hurt something," said Pikachu to himself.

"Hurry!"

"Coming!"

"You're finally here! I found this thing. It's a rock that moss on it!" exclaimed Kirby.

"I sprinted here for a rock. With moss?" said a slightly angered Pikachu.

"The moss is in the shape of a star!"

"Really? Let me see."

After glancing, Pikachu saw the star, but had to disguise it somehow.

Kirby then remembered the food mission.

"Did you drop any food?"

"Yeah, there is some on the ground at the tree I climbed up. There's also some more food here, but I'll get it. You go get the other food and bring it back to camp."

Kirby soon left. Pikachu quickly looked around for any sort of idol, but saw nothing. Was

this rock the idol? It's doubtful. Pikachu marked the tree with two sets of teeth marks on the bottom and scraped off moss from the rock. He then climbed the tree to get the food.

**CHALLENGE – DAY 2**

The four people who were to participate in the challenge walked up.

"Welcome," said Master Hand. "How are you all doing?"

"Mewtwo and I are doing fine," replied Ganondorf.

"Likewise for us," stated Samus.

"Well you have a fairly simple challenge. It's a game of cat and mouse. One person from each tribe will be the mouse and the other the cat. The mouse has to run from the other tribe's cat and the cat will chase the other tribe's mouse. The first cat to catch the opposing team's mouse will win an advantage in the immunity challenge tomorrow. However, in this challenge, you are in a maze of half walls. You cannot jump walls. So are you all ready? Pick your cat and mouse."

Samus volunteered for the cat position as she was the bounty hunter. Ganondorf

volunteered to be the cat because he likes to hunt people down. The Pokémon were both known for being calm under pressure so they both volunteered to be mice. They started at opposite ends of the maze - cats on one side, mice on the other.

"Ready? GO!" shouted Master Hand.

Samus sprinted through the maze attempting to get closer. As there was a one way out into the maze for the mice, they quickly left the start zone. Ganondorf, however, being slower, started lagging behind. It should have been a quick challenge for Samus, but she quickly found herself at a dead end because she blindly sprinted forward. Lucario yelled at her to keep moving. Samus turned around but tripped. Sadly it became too late. The short challenge for Samus quickly became a short challenge for Ganondorf. Lucario also tripped and Ganondorf laughed maniacally as he slowly walked up to the Pokémon that was lying on the ground.

"Kuria wins!" exclaimed Master Hand.

The four smashers walked up to Master Hand. He handed a vial with a note inside it rolled up. The rubber stopper in the vial was sealed with wax. His instructions were to keep it sealed until the challenge tomorrow. After the dismissal, the two teams of two went back to their respective camps.

**ONOTOA – DAY 2**

The tribe was sitting around the camp. The fire was up, wood was collected, water boiled,

canteens filled, food gathered. It was Lucas who noticed the returning members of the tribe.

"Hey! Look! Samus and Lucario are returning!" shouted Lucas.

"We're right here Lucas, you don't have to shout. But you are right, they are coming back, but they don't look thrilled," said Ike.

Lucario and Samus walked up into camp and sat down around the fire with the group. They explained the situation from start to finish. The encounter, the challenge, and the prize – and their loss. Sure, the tribe was disappointed and upset that they lost the challenge and the other team had the advantage and that they were likely going to be going to Tribal Council the next day, but there was nothing they could do about it, except to start making alliances.

"I think I'm going to get another pot of water for later tonight," said Samus, "Snake, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Cool, let's go."

"I'm going to go get more wood. No one come with me. I want some time alone," said Ike.

"Anyone want to go get more food with me?" asked Link. Lucario, Luigi, Lucas and

Kirby volunteered.

As everyone left Pikachu and Peach, Pikachu wondered what to do. He figured he was in and alliance with Kirby, and that he would be safe. He could go to Samus and Snake and be the third in their alliance. He should find the idol first. Leaving Peach to tend to the fire, he went back to the tree that he marked. However just before he got there. He saw Ike in his muscular glory. His tunic ripped, so he tied it around his waist to save it as an item of future use. Ike was holding at least two hundred pounds of weight. His muscles were flexed and Pikachu was jealous. Ike stopped and saw Pikachu and said hi.

"Hi there, what are you doing then?"

"Well, I just went out for a walk."

"No one ever just goes out for a walk in this game."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Gathering wood, like I said. What were you really doing?"

"Looking for the Immunity Idol. The first clue was on the parchment that I won that yesterday. I figured now was a good time to look for it. Especially since we are likely going to be going to tribal tomorrow."

"Do you want some help, then?"

"If you want. I mean, would you like to be in an alliance?"

"I told this to Link as well, I don't do alliances. But I will keep your offer in mind. Like Link, I will watch your back. Let me go drop off this wood and check on the fire then I will meet you here to help you search for your idol, if there really is one."

"Ok! See you soon."

In a different part of the jungle, Link, Lucario, Lucas, Luigi, and Kirby were sitting down in some sort of circle. They were discussing the recent loss of Samus and Lucario and the possibility of Tribal Council.

"So Samus blindly ran into the maze without even stopping to look at the maze itself?" questioned Link.

"Yes," said Lucario in a way that would make you think he was trying to throw Samus under the bus.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now, we just need to get over it and win the challenge tomorrow," stated Luigi.

"On the chance that we do go to tribal tomorrow, do we five want to be in an alliance? All we would need is one more vote to secure top fifteen," questioned Lucas.

"Sure."

"Yep."

"Totally."

"Ok, but who would be our sixth? Link says Ike told him he doesn't do alliances and none of us want to work with Samus," asked Kirby.

"Peach would be in. She likes to be part of a majority," said Luigi.

"Let's go back and ask her."

At the well, Snake and Samus were discussing the plan.

"I am sure I am safe, because they need me to run camp. No one else really wanted to be leader. You however have a loss against you. Lucario is likely throwing you under the bus because he wants the heat taken off of him."

"Well, this sucks," stated Samus. "All we can do is win tomorrow."

"It's what we will have to do. There are numbers against you. I want to work with you, but I will be staying part of the majority. We know that Pikachu got a clue to the Idol, but we need to coax the clue and possibly the Idol out of him."

"Well, let's go find him."

"Not tonight. It's getting late and soon we won't be able to see anything. We have also been gone far too long to just be getting water."

**IKE – INTERVIEW**

"I really do prefer alliances. To me though, it is just too early in the game to be thinking about it. I think that I will align with Link and Pikachu. Though, I will wait until after the challenge tomorrow to make a decision. Pikachu was gone when I went back to go help him. And then when I walked back to camp, he was there. I don't know how he did it but whatever. It doesn't matter. I know I am not in danger regardless. I am too strong to get rid of."

**KURIA – DAY 2**

Mewtwo and Ganondorf walked up in joy. They explained what happened to the rest of the tribe. Unlike Onotoa, Kuria was able to have fun the rest of the day. They had food, water, shelter, and the advantage. It was their time to just wait out the day and night for the next challenge.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE – DAY 3**

"Day three. It's your first Immunity challenge. You all ready?" asked Master Hand.

There was a general "yes" or multiple nods of approval in response. Master Hand started to describe the challenge.

"Here, six members will have to run over these mounds of sand and assemble a boat in the water. It's a puzzle. It only goes together one way. Once complete, you will need to paddle out and light a torch with fire. Paddle back, get the boat on the beach and get the planks, as they are the ladder rungs for the third puzzle. The remaining four members of the tribe will have to solve a puzzle. Once they are complete, all members of the tribe may put the planks up on the wall to form the ladder. Climb up the ladder, placing the completed puzzle in its slot and then light the fire at the top of the tower. Kuria, you have the vial? Open it and read it."

"Two rungs of the ladder are already placed in their slots, and the boat pieces they connect have already been put together," read Mewtwo.

"I'll give you a few minutes to strategize."

Onotoa looked at Snake. He immediately assigned Peach, Pikachu, Kirby and Lucas the puzzle due to strength issues. They went to the mat in a matter of ten short seconds. Kuria was just as straightforward. Mewtwo, Diddy Kong, Pichu, and Jigglypuff were on the puzzle and the plan was for the latter three to just sit there.

"Smasher's ready? GO!"

The two groups of six ran out. The advantage may not have proven to help greatly as

Ganondorf and Wario, the two slowest members of the Kuria Tribe we lagging and having difficulty getting the speed required to scale the hill quickly. By the time Ganondorf and Wario got over the hill, Onotoa was halfway through the puzzle. It was a good thing they had the advantage because Kuria could not start the puzzle until they were all on the mat. They started dragging the pieces to the water for assembly. Pit and Zelda grabbed the planks and oars while the stronger, more physical guys dragged the pieces of the boats. As they finally dragged the pieces to the water, Onotoa was paddling away.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" said the Onotoa leader, as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

"We need to move faster!" shouted a nervous Zelda.

"Quickly get on we just got the boat together!" shouted Fox.

Now, Kuria had more muscle and with the help of Ganondorf and Wario, the quickly made up ground. As Onotoa was rounding the torch lighting float, Kuria got to it and they quickly rounded it as well. It was now a paddle race, with Onotoa in the lead.

"Come on Kuria! Paddle faster!" screamed Pichu from a distance.

The screaming from the tiny electric rodent did give energy to Kuria, as they didn't expect Pichu to be cheering. They caught up with Onotoa and the tribes both hit the beach at the same time. As both tribes lifted the boats to shore, there was more and more cheering and shouting from the eight designated puzzle people. It was Kuria who took the rungs off first, as they had less rungs to deal with. Pit carried the fire and each other member carried one rung. Over the hill and through the sand to the finish line they went while Onotoa just finished and left. Once again, Ganondorf and Wario slowed their tribe down, but it was not enough for Onotoa to catch up. Mewtwo started flying through the puzzle and in the mean time Zelda started working without working.

"We can't put up the planks yet but while he is working, we can look at the holes in the planks and put them in order on the ground!"

"Gotcha!" replied Mario.

They continued to work as both tribes were now on the puzzle, but Onotoa not realizing what Zelda and Mario were doing. Mewtwo finished the puzzle and it was essentially over. They started putting up ladder rungs and the tribe went up to the top and placed the puzzle in its slot. They lit the fire and cheered but it wasn't over.

"No!" shouted Master Hand. "You are missing a rung on the bottom!"

"Crap!" said Fox.

Opening the door for Onotoa, he ran down to the end of beach by the boat. They left one piece attached to the boat. As he was running back, Onotoa had already started the puzzle. He ran as fast as he could in an attempt to catch up. He placed the final piece in just as the last rung went in for the Onotoa tribe. Climbing to the top, he cheered as he got to the top before the last member of Onotoa.

"Kuria wins immunity!" cried Master Hand. He handed the idol over to Fox, as he was the leader of the tribe. "Onotoa, I will see you at Tribal Council later tonight."

The two tribes headed back to their respective camps.

**LUIGI – INTERVIEW**

"It sucks. If we moved faster we would have won. We could have won if we had faster paddling or faster puzzling or faster climbing. We were almost there. I guess we can take it as a moral victory."

**KURIA – DAY 3**

"We won!" shouted an overjoyed Jigglypuff.

"No Tribal tonight! Let's just have a small party and call it a day after getting some more wood, food and water," suggested Fox. "Wood, Water, and Food crews, go!"

The tribe split up. Off at the well, Mewtwo and Zelda were talking.

"He almost cost us the victory," said Mewtwo.

"I know. Good thing he is also leader, which takes the heat off of us even more. First chance we get, he has to go."

"Agreed. He is too unreliable for what we –"

"Who are you guys talking about?" asked Pit as he walked up with the empty bucket that Mewtwo and Zelda left at camp.

"No one," replied Mewtwo.

"It isn't you. I swear," said Zelda.

"It's Fox, isn't it?" asked Pit.

Mewtwo and Zelda just stood in silence.

"Well, as long as it isn't me. I won't say anything. If you two want to work together with me, then we could have a three way alliance."

"Aren't you already in one?" questioned Mewtwo.

"No."

"Well, welcome aboard," said Zelda.

**ONOTOA – DAY 3**

As the tribe walked into camp, the silence was broken by Snake.

"Well, may the worst person leave."

"That's comforting," muttered Peach under her breath.

"Well, I know who I am voting for," said Link with a blatant tone.

"Good for you, who is it?" asked Samus directly.

"It's for me to know and you to find out."

"So me?"

"Possibly."

"Watch your back, Link."

The tribe split up to go walking in the jungle. Ike, however remained along with Pikachu by the shelter. Ike went to sit down. Pikachu went up to talk to him.

"Are you worried?"

"No," replied the swordsman.

"I think I should be worried."

"Why? Didn't you see what just happened? The person leaving tonight will be Samus. There are six people in that alliance. Luigi, Link, Lucario, Lucas, Kirby, and Peach."

"And they are for sure voting Samus?"

"Well, you can bet on it. I mean, Link certainly will not vote anyone in that tribe. I am

too strong to get rid of at this stage in the game. Snake is the leader and he does well. It's you or Samus, but he just faced off with Samus. I know who I am voting for, and it is not our resident bounty hunter."

"Who then?"

"Let's just say, it is someone that is too weak to be here."

Pikachu lost a little feeling in his fingers. "Me?"

"No. You have the idol and it could be of use. At, least I think you do. You left before I could help you search for it yesterday. I can only assume you found it. And before you ask, I have not told anyone about it."

"Oh, well, thank you, I guess."

"If you wanted to give it to someone, you might be able to change the course of the game. I don't like alliances, as I have said before, especially groups of six that can dominate until many people have gone. They should be broken up. I will go see who they are voting for."

Ike left Pikachu alone in the shelter. Pikachu started to cry a little. He didn't want to be alone and he truly was. Off by the well there was different plotting going on.

"I hate Link. He needs to go," grumbled Samus.

"I agree. He's dangerous, but he is strong. We need to get rid of someone else. Someone who is weak," said Snake.

"Pikachu?"

"No, the idol may be of use to us."

"Let's go get it from him! It could save me tonight!"

"If they are voting for you. We have no idea who the group of six is voting for. I know who I want to vote for."

"Who?"

Snake whispered a name so that no one would be able to hear it, even though they were alone at the well. Off in the other direction from camp, Ike found the alliance of six.

"Who are you six voting for tonight then?"

"Samus," replied Link.

"Why?" asked Ike.

"She's a cancer in the tribe. She is always negative about things. She also lost us the advantage yesterday," retorted Lucario.

"But didn't she win the first reward challenge for us?"

"No good deed goes unpunished," stated Peach.

"Fair point."

"Who are you planning on voting for?" asked Lucas.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Better choose quickly. It's almost time for Tribal Council," stated Kirby.

"Luigi, where did you put the canteens?" asked Link.

"Camp?"

"Let's go back and look. We have an hour anyways."

The seven members of the tribe went back to the camp. Pikachu was sitting in the corner of the shelter, his face downcast. Ike walked up and sat next to him and said one word.

"Samus."

"Should I give the idol?"

"Your choice. If you do, vote like me."

"Who then?"

Ike muttered to Pikachu the name of a member of the tribe.

**IKE – INTERVIEW**

"I got a chance to talk to Snake when no one else was around. Samus, Snake and I are all

voting for the same person. We just have to rely on Pikachu."

**TRIBAL COUNCIL – NIGHT 3**

"As you enter, grab the torch with your name on it and dip it into the fire. As you know, fire represents life in this game. Place it in the slot behind where you sit."

The tribe sat down on the bench.

"So, how was life for the past three days back at camp?" asked Master Hand.

"Well, it was dull. I mean there isn't much to do. We usually just sit around and talk," replied Link.

"One thing that is important out here is trust. Peach, who are you close to?"

"Umm...I guess I am closest to Lucas and Luigi. But I get along well with Link, Kirby, and Lucario as well."

"Is that your alliance?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Snake, she basically called you, Samus, Ike, and Pikachu out."

"I guess. I mean, you have to look at it in a logical way. They have six, we have four. We four aren't even aligned. Ike is solo and Pikachu always walks off on his own. Samus and I aren't technically working together, we just get along. So, regardless, alliance of four or not, they have the numbers and one of us four are going home tonight."

"What your saying is though, means you are easy targets?"

"No, Ike and I are the strongest two out here. They won't get rid of us."

"So Pikachu or Samus?"

"Samus," interrupted Link.

"You all are voting Samus?"

"That's the plan. We had a confrontation today, and it sealed her fate."

"What confrontation?" asked Master Hand.

"That arse said he knew who he was voting for and I asked who. He made it out to sound like me and he was lucky I didn't pound him into the sand," said Samus in a way that could send a chill up your spine.

"Well I guess it is time to vote. Pikachu, you are on the end, you go first."

And so the voting began. Pikachu stood up, walked around the fire, over the path, and around the corner to end up behind a rock wall where the voting would be done in private. Pikachu thought long and hard and wrote down a name. The name was five letters long. Pikachu walked back on the path to the fire and sat down. Luigi and Peach subsequently went up to cast a vote. Samus was fourth in line.

"I am voting for you in the hopes that this is the right decision. It's not what I want to do, but it supposedly is what has to be done."

She walked back. Ike and Snake went up to cast votes. Link followed.

"Samus, I am voting for you because you cost us the advantage in the challenge on day

two which gave Kuria a chance to win. I am blaming today's loss on you and I know you are gone tonight. Have fun being the first voted out of the game."

He walked back. Lucas went up next and Kirby followed Lucas. Lucario was the last to cast his vote. Once all ten had cast their vote, Master Hand nodded to the crowd.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Master Hand walked around and grabbed the voting jar. He turned around slowly, and walked with a slight glide back to the fire where he would read out the votes.

"If anyone has the immunity idol, if you wish to play it, now would not be the time to do so. Play it after the votes have been read. I will now read the votes."

There was a pause.

"Samus."

There was a sigh of relief let out by Pikachu.

"Samus. Samus. Samus."

Samus was pissed off. She wasn't the only one who screwed up. As long as different votes came out, she was going to be fine.

"Lucas. That's four votes for Samus, one vote for Lucas."

Lucas looked positively stunned. He wasn't sure why anyone would vote for him. He did nothing wrong and he always gave his full effort in the challenges.

"Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. Four votes for Samus, four votes for Lucas."

Ike and Snake looked at each other. They knew there was disappointment on their side.

Pikachu didn't give the idol to Samus for whatever reason.

"Samus."

Samus hung her head in shame.

"Lucas."

Samus, Ike, Snake, and Pikachu shot their heads up. Link, Lucas, Peach, Luigi, Kirby, and Lucario looked completely shocked. One of the six had changed their vote from Samus to Lucas. Link glared at the rest of his alliance.

"We have a tie. Samus, Lucas, you guys will not vote and everyone else will vote again.

Lucario, take the voting jar and you are up first."

Lucario took the jar and re-voted. The process continued down to Pikachu. Pikachu once again thought long and hard but voted as he did before.

"Lucas, I need to stay with the strong people, sorry."

Master Hand went to get the votes again. Once he returned, he read the votes once again.

"Samus. Lucas. Lucas. Samus. Samus. Samus. Lucas. Lucas."

A gasp was released in the tribe. Someone had for sure left the alliance of six.

"The rules of Survivor state that when there are two ties in a row, that the people voted for are safe and that the rest of the tribe will draw colored stones. The person that draws a purple stone will be sent home. Samus, Lucas, you may remain seated, but the rest of you, come and draw a stone from the bag. Do not look at it and hold it in your right hand. Then take a seat."

The eight tribe members that were not voted for stood up and drew stones one by one and sat down one by one. The looks on the faces varied. Ike and Snake were stoic. Pikachu was slightly anxious looking. Link was frustrated. Lucario and Luigi were wide-eyed and Peach was laughing that it came down to a game of luck for voting the first person out. Kirby looked oblivious. As Kirby took his seat Master Hand prepared to give the signal.

"Everybody ready? One... two... three... flip."

The tribe flipped over their hands and showed the rocks. Luigi gasped. He had the stone.

He looked like he was going to cry.

"Luigi, you have drawn the stone. Bring me your torch."

"Oh, I can't believe it was me. I did not deserve this." He placed his torch in the slot in front of Master Hand.

"Luigi, the tribe did not speak, the stones did. It is time for you to go," said Master Hand.

Luigi left the Tribal Council area and hiked down the long path out of view of the rest of the tribe. There was a solemn mood in the air. Master Hand spoke once again.

"It seems that this tribe has a divide. Hopefully though, you can overcome the separation and work together so you don't end up here once again. Head back to camp."

Onotoa, all nine members stood up, grabbed their torches and silently walked back to the camp. One thing went through the minds of the nine contestants: there was about the be some serious drama.

**LUIGI - INTERVIEW AFTER ELIMINATION**

"It sucks being the first person voted out. I bet I would have made it to the merge. Whoever flipped their vote cost me my chance at a million dollars. Other than that, I had fun participating in the game and I cannot wait to see who the winner is. The reunion should be great. Good luck Peach and Mario. Peace."

**NEXT TIME ON: SMASH SURVIVOR – **

SAMUS AND LINK GO HEAD TO HEAD AND THE DIVISION IS FURTHERED. THE FLIPPER REVEALS THEIR IDENTITY AND A KURIA TRIBE MEMBER STARTS TO GET ANNOYED WITH SOMEONE IN THE TRIBE.


	2. Day 4 to Day 6

Disclaimer: The characters in the work belong to their rightful owners, not me. Most of the challenges appeared in a Survivor episode, but I will credit all challenges to Survivor to be safe. The concept of the game also belongs to CBS and its producers.

Author's Note: If anyone at anytime needs clarification on anything, send me a message :)

**ONOTOA – NIGHT 3**

"Who the hell switched their vote?" shouted Link as the tribe walked back into the camp.

"We had a plan but someone stupid had to go and get Luigi knocked out of the game!"

"Haters gonna hate," said Samus mockingly.

"Watch your mouth, Samus. You will be next. I guarantee it," retorted Link. "But who switched?"

"Not me," said Peach.

"Nor me," said Lucario.

"I didn't," said Kirby.

"Why would I vote for myself?" asked Lucas rhetorically.

"Well someone did," said an every increasingly frustrated Link.

"It could have been Luigi," stated Ike in defense of the three people that were being accused. "But it's late. Can we please go to bed now?"

"You can. I am going to go sit on the beach and think of a way to eliminate Samus."

"Fine. Good night."

The tribe all climbed into bed except for Lucario and Pikachu. Pikachu was a little too

worried about the night and wanted to make sure that Link got back into camp without being injured. Lucario stayed up to keep Pikachu company and to ask him some questions.

"So what are your thoughts on what happened tonight?"

"You know, I just don't know. Honestly, I am glad it just wasn't me," replied the electric rodent.

"Who do you think switched?"

"You?"

"Nope. I did not switch. I stay true to my alliance until they ruin the trust."

"Well then it had to be Luigi."

"Your guess is as good as mine. Peach was about to cry when Lucas almost got sent home. She cares for him. And well, Kirby, no offense to him, but he isn't smart enough to switch his vote like that."

"Well I guess. We should get some sleep. I'm going to put out the fire. See you in the morning."

Lucario went to the shelter to sleep. Pikachu however did not put the fire out. He went down to the beach and sat next to Link and asked the question that Link feared he would ask.

"Was it you?"

"Hell no."

"No one else would have done it. Luigi is loyal and afraid to make big moves. You are the only one left. It had to be you."

"Ok, fine. I switched my vote. I wanted to take the heat off of me and put it onto someone else. We need Samus for her strength as a female in case a female has to participate. I just don't back down from fights."

"You are a fake! You cost Luigi a chance to win the game and all you can say is that it was a move to defend your pride? You... you selfish bastard."

"Are you challenging my authority?"

"What authority? You aren't leader of this tribe! Snake is."

"Well we would be better off if I was the leader."

"Then mention it! But I refuse to talk to you until you settle this problem. I am going to

bed. You can take care of the fire."

Pikachu stormed off leaving Link more annoyed with his tribe than ever. He hated being separated from Zelda and what was worse is that someone figured out his secret and that most of the tribe was against him. He was sure to be gone. He knew he had to find the Immunity Idol, but he had no clue.

**KURIA – DAY 4**

"Rise and shine ladies and gents, we have treemail," announced Ganondorf. "It is a weird one."

"What does it say?" asked a yawning Jigglypuff.

"Today, only five people may participate in the challenge. The challenge is to build a signal that will be visible to a plane flying overhead. The winning tribe will receive a box of fishing supplies that will be dropped near their camp. You have until midday to complete this challenge."

"Well who wants to participate?" questioned Fox.

"We have plenty of food. Let's let the people who will be sitting out have a chance to do this," suggested Zelda. "This challenge doesn't matter that much."

**WARIO – INTERVIEW**

"That dumb broad thinks a reward challenge does not matter? I need my protein and I cannot believe that she would assume everyone doesn't want food. It's day four of malnutrition and I hope she gets sent home because of this. If we lose tomorrow, I probably will vote for her. We don't need her anyways."

**KURIA – DAY 4**

"So is it agreed that we won't care about this challenge and let Jigglypuff, Diddy Kong, Pit, Pichu, and Ganondorf participate?" polled Fox. "All in favor, say I."

There were nine "Is" and well, Wario didn't approve but he went with the majority, so he said I after everyone else. Off went the five that were not participating to go walk through the jungle to go exploring while the quintet stayed behind to set up the signal.

"We need something big and colorful. Thick smoke is also good," instructed Ganondorf. "We should start by collecting logs to light on fire and burn along with palm fronds and grasses to burn to create smoke. Pichu, can you go look around in camp for things that are colorful? Jigglypuff, you and Diddy Kong can go get palm fronds. I will go with Pit and get logs. Meet back here in about an hour with everything you have."

And so they went off to work.

**ONOTOA – DAY 4**

"So treemail says only five people can participate in this challenge," said Snake. "I will do it. With me, we will have Ike, Peach, Kirby, and Pikachu. The rest of you continue to do chores around camp."

"Well, alright then," agreed Lucas. "Let's go look for food!"

The crew of four that consisted of Link, Samus, Lucas, and Lucario went off into the near jungle to look for food. It wasn't long before the awkward confrontation from the day before had Samus changing jobs to go look for water. At the challenge portion of camp, Snake was leading his people to building a huge tower that would stand tall and burn strong. It took them an hour to build after collecting the necessary supplies for an hour. Once finished setting up signals on the ground that corresponded to international rescue signals, he had the group light the tower because at this point it was close to midday. Thick smoke was coming and it was perfect timing as the plane that was judging the tribes was nearing. The judge had the plane fly to the Onotoa camp first. After getting a good look at the signal, the plane flew away. It was now heading towards the Kuria Camp.

**KURIA – DAY 4**

"Pichu, the plane is coming! Are you ready?" asked Ganondorf.

"Yes!"

"Jigglypuff?"

"Yes!"

"Start running! Pit, fly around! Make noise everyone! Diddy Kong, light the top of our figure then jump down to my arms!"

The organized chaos began. As the figure burned from the top down, the plane approached. The judge saw the attempt and radioed his decision to the base camp. A few seconds later, a box of supplies was air lifted to the Onotoa camp.

"Damn, we didn't win," said a saddened Pit.

"Well, next time. I wonder when then rest of the tribe will get here," asked Pichu.

Around five, the group of five that did not do the challenge started to actually discuss the game on their walk in the woods.

"So I think that Pichu may need to be the first to go," stated Fox.

"Why?" asked Mewtwo.

"He is weaker and smaller than the rest of us. There is no reason to keep that in the tribe."

"But he always is positive about everything!" exclaimed Zelda. "I would rather have that than workhorses."

"So is that a jab to me?" said Wario with aggression in his voice.

"Absolutely."

"Then fine. So be it, you have officially made yourself my target."

"I was being sarcastic."

"There is no room for sarcasm here. I hope you trip and fall and break something."

"I hope you lose enough weight out here so that when you get on the plane home, the plane will be able to fly level again."

"You whore! Do not insult me! You, woman, have no right to talk to me like that!"

"WOMAN? You dare bring gender into this? You are an arse and I hope you rot in hell for the atrocities that you commit against my gender. I hope you die a slow, miserable, painful death alone in a cardboard box on the street while it is storming! No one will mourn your death. You will be forgotten in time. Leave me."

"Woman, you have no room to command me."

The breeze picked up and clouds started to darken. Mewtwo, Fox, and Mario went pale in

the face.

"Look, pig. Here is the storm."

"I think we should get back to camp," stated Mario with the anxiety of a thousand men.

"I agree," said Fox.

"Let's go. Now," ordered Mewtwo.

"You all can. I refuse to stay where this thing resides," said Zelda pointedly.

"We need to get into the shelter before the storm hits!" cried Fox.

"Please, Zelda, let's go," requested Mario.

The group left after Zelda conceded defeat in favor of remaining safe during the storm. The half tribe quickly went back to camp.

**ONOTOA – DAY 4**

"We won! Success!" cried Pikachu.

"We should celebrate by not discussing anything strategy related for the night. Tomorrow

though, is a different story," replied Snake.

The wind picked up.

"Here comes the rest of the tribe. Looks like they found the fishing gear," said Ike.

All but Samus was with the group. The group of four did have the fishing kit, but the clouds were rolling in and the wind was picking up. The storm was about to hit. Suddenly, there was a loud clasp of thunder. Lightning soon followed.

"Christ! Get into the shelter!" ordered Snake.

"Where is Samus?" screamed Lucario.

"There! She's running back to camp!" exclaimed Link.

Samus made it in time just before the rain came down. The disadvantage for both tribes was that no discussion could occur strategy wise. Also, the fire went out, leaving the nineteen smashers cold, hungry, and alone in the jungle, prey to its wrath.

**KURIA – DAY 5**

"That, my fellow survivors, was a wicked storm," said Ganondorf.

"You know what isn't wicked?" asked Wario.

"What?" questioned Mario.

"The skill of a woman."

"Wario, if you do not want your genitals ripped off by a troll and fed to a sea sponge, I suggest you shut your face," retorted Zelda.

Zelda stormed off after grabbing the bucket to fill with water. Jigglypuff, Pit, Pichu, and Diddy Kong ran off to catch up with her.

"Would someone like to explain to me what happened yesterday and why Zelda looked like she was about to kill every person with testosterone in this tribe?" pleaded Ganondorf.

"Wario thought Zelda was attacking him yesterday by saying she doesn't like complainers," said Fox.

"He then proceeded to pull the male dominance card and she went all feminist on him," explained Mario.

"She did have a good threat though," said Mewtwo. "Even I went pale in the face."

"Well, I say we don't piss her off. We don't need angry estrogen around here," said

Ganondorf.

"She's going to be trouble! Don't you see! All the kids went off with her. She's going to charm them to her side! We need to have a male alliance here!" exclaimed Wario.

"You bring up a good point," remarked Fox.

"Mewtwo you were with her. She's likely going to try to get you to vote one person than take the four kids and dominate us so we have no pressure and that we have to listen to her!"

Mewtwo remained silent.

"Mario, you have to relate to this with Peach. Sweetness is a trap. The venus fly trap is infamous for a reason!"

Mario was too, silent.

"Ganondorf, you know Zelda better than all of us. You know she will try to be a sneak and to outwit us all."

Ganondorf followed the preceding members of the tribe in silence.

"If you are with me, I will stay true with you four through the merge."

Wario stuck his hand out. Fox put his hand on top.

"I have always sought to ruin Zelda, I shall continue to make that my goal," said Ganondorf. He too joined the alliance.

"I understand where you are coming from, Wario. I will join in the interest of keeping the

balance of power in the tribe," said Mario.

The four looked at Mewtwo. He said nothing, but put his hand in the middle. The adult male alliance was born in an attempt to oust Zelda.

**MEWTWO – INERVIEW**

"Wario. He is a pig. But he wants to make it to the end. For that reason alone I work with him. Zelda will see me as a threat eventually, as she is one too. I need to nip the buds before it is too late."

**KURIA – DAY 5**

Zelda continued to storm through the jungle, ignoring the pleas of the smaller, more caring members of the tribe that were encouraging her to stop. She finally broke.

"Will you leave me alone? I don't need sympathy."

Diddy Kong and Pit and Pichu acknowledged her wish to remain alone and turned back to camp. Jigglypuff, stayed to comfort her.

"Jigglypuff, you are the only other person on the tribe that could understand, being female and all."

"I know. He's a jerk. But you have to get over it. You were one of the picks for the final five but you won't get there acting like this. You have to stay strong. Please? At least show them you can take it. For all we know, they banded together to take you out."

"They probably did. I can't trust them anymore. Oh well. Allies?"

"Allies."

"I just wish there was an Immunity Idol here at camp."

"There might be. We just need a reward to find the clue."

"Well, let's hope we are both here long enough to get the clue, and the idol."

**ONOTOA – DAY 5**

"Wow, good storm. I love storms!" said a happy Pikachu.

"Yeah, well, I don't," countered Link.

Pikachu pretended to not hear him.

"Is there any treemail today?" asked Peach.

"No," replied Samus. "I checked already twice this morning. I was hoping for an

immunity challenge."

"Why would you want those?" asked Lucario.

"There is a person I could stand to get rid of. If we lost, I wouldn't be worried anyways. I am confident I won't get voted off at our next Tribal Council."

Link went slightly pale in the face. Snake perked up. Ike remained stoic.

"I am off to get more wood. Does anyone want to come?" asked Samus.

"I will," replied Lucario.

Samus and Lucario left. Snake soon got up with the bucket and went to the well to get more water. Ike took the fishing pole and went far down the beach to a rock outcropping where he suspected fish would gather in the hideaway below. Left at camp was Pikachu, Lucas, Link, Peach, and Kirby.

"So Link," said Pikachu, "are you going to tell the rest of the tribe that it was you who flipped your vote? Or was that supposed to be kept a secret? Anyways, I am off to go help with the fishing. See you."

Pikachu left camp with a smug look on his face. Link was fuming.

"There is a reason why no one likes mice. They are dirty, rotten, stupid creatures," remarked Link.

"Link, is this true?" asked Peach.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

Lucas stared to tear up. He ran out of the camp in the opposite direction of the fishing hole. Lucas however, didn't know the ground in the direction that he was running would soon turn into very thin layers that would break easily.

"You jerk," stated Peach blatantly. "There was no need for Luigi to go home or for you to cause this to –"

A scream. That's all that was heard before Link and Peach and Kirby turned to see no Lucas in the distance. Peach shouted his name in fear.

"LUCAS! NO!"

"Shit! Kirby, Go get Ike and Pikachu!"

Kirby waddled as fast as he could and Peach and Link sprinted to rescue Lucas from the face of death. The game was real. It occurred to Link that this game could really take someone's life if they weren't careful. They got to the rock face and they saw Lucas on a ledge. He was moaning, so he was still alive. Ike came running with Pikachu up to the ledge. He jumped down before anyone could stop him. Pikachu followed suit. They woke Lucas up and checked for signs of a traumatic brain injury, also known as a concussion. They found none. All they had to do was get Lucas up to the other ledge to get him back to camp to have some water and food. Snake came running up with the rope.

"Kirby has started to boil some water for drinking. I'm going to lower the rope now."

As he lowered the rope, there was a crack that was heard.

"Dammed rock," said Snake. "We have to move quickly."

Once the rope was tied to Lucas, Pikachu held on and then Snake, Link, and Peach pulled them to safety. Another crack. Lowering the rope once more, they looked for Ike to grab it. He wasn't there. Neither was the ledge. Peach started to cry. Pikachu whimpered. Link and Snake even looked more somber than usual. A voice spoke.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Let's get Lucas back to camp."

"HOW?" screamed Peach.

"I'm amazed," said Link.

"Unbelievable," remarked Snake.

Pikachu squealed in Joy.

"Well since you are just standing there, I will do it," said Ike.

Ike picked up Lucas and started walking back to camp. Samus and Lucario made more bedding available for Lucas.

"Hopefully the challenge tomorrow is all mental," said Lucario in a worried tone as the tribe nursed Lucas back to health.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE – DAY 6**

"Come on in, Kuria!" shouted Master Hand and following his instructions, they came and stood on their mat.

"Here you will get your first look at the new Onotoa Tribe, with Luigi having been sent home."

There was a general gasp of shock, particularly from Mario, Luigi's best friend. Onotoa walked in, Lucas with the most difficulty.

"This challenge is fairly simple. You will be on this platform in the center of the mud pit. You will grab hold of the bag by the hand holds and you use this bag to push your opponent off the platform and into the mud. These will be one on one matches. Each win is a point. We play to nine. You cannot use your hands as a weapon," explained Master Hand. "Kuria, who will be sitting out for your tribe? It must be one of the five that participated in the reward challenge two days ago."

"I will," said Diddy Kong.

"Alright. We will take turns with challenges. Kuria, you will select your first player. Everyone must go at least once before you can have repeats."

"I – I guess I will go first," stuttered Pichu.

"Challenge accepted by..."

"Me," said Pikachu.

"Interesting matchup. Well, to the center, and on my mark."

The mice waddled through the mud to get to the center platform. Once there, they grabbed the bags.

"Ready? GO!"

Pikachu lunged at Pichu. Pichu jumped out of the way. This really was a Pokémon battle,

but without standard attacks. Pichu however, was much weaker than Pikachu, being the baby evolution of Pikachu. Pikachu had no trouble catching Pichu and shoving him off the edge. A point went to Onotoa. Other matchups were: Mewtwo and Lucario, Kuria point, Peach and Zelda, Kuria point, Jigglypuff and Kirby, Onotoa point, Link and Mario, Kuria point, Ganondorf and Ike, Onotoa point, Samus and Pit, Onotoa point, Snake and Wario, Kuria point, and Lucas and Fox, Kuria point. It was five to four, Kuria leading the challenge. Wario went out to challenge Ike, and Ike won, tying the game. Ganondorf beat Link and Snake bringing the total to seven to five. Mewtwo beat Lucario again and Pikachu beat Jigglypuff. Eight to six. Ike went out again beating Ganondorf and Wario again bring the total to another tie. Zelda and Samus went up. The trash talking began.

"I know we are women here, but I am going to break you," threatened Samus.

"Don't be so quick to assume victory, you lost the reward challenge on day two, remember?" retorted Zelda.

Samus screamed and attempted to tackle Zelda. As she moved out of the way, Samus hit the platform. Zelda dove on top of her and started pushing her off in the direction of the edge of the platform. Samus put up a fight and manage to stand up. They started ramming each other head on. It wasn't long before the pace slowed. Samus' foot had slipped and she got distracted. Zelda saw the moment and charged. Knocked off balance, Samus was, and she was not ready for it. Samus teetered on the edge of the platform and Zelda came charging full force. It didn't matter if she went in the mud too. Samus just had to be first. And she was.

"Kuria wins the challenge!" shouted Master Hand. "Here is the idol once again." He handed it to Diddy Kong in an attempt to keep it clean. "Now, everyone head back to camp and get cleaned off. Onotoa, I will see you tonight at Tribal Council where another member of your tribe will be voted off. Good luck."

**KURIA – DAY 6**

"Congrats everyone!" shouted Diddy Kong.

"Safe again," stated Jigglypuff.

"Thank you captain stupidly obvious," retorted Wario.

"We don't need this now. Let's celebrate on a job well done and great win by Zelda!" interrupted Pit.

The tribe began the celebration.

**ONOTOA – DAY 6**

"Dammit. We lost. Again. Why can't we win?" asked Link.

"Maybe because of your negative attitude towards everything," retorted Peach.

"Or his selfishness," added Pikachu.

"Shut up. It's a game," defended Link. "I will do what is good for me in the end."

As the tribe got to camp, more chores needed to be done. The fire had gone out and water bucket was empty. As usual, Snake and Samus went off to get the water. Ike said he was going to get more wood. Link went to go fishing with Lucario and Kirby. Pikachu went to go walk around the woods and Peach and Lucas stayed to tend to the fire.

"Why does it always come down to scrambling? It's so annoying how we have to be secretive about who we vote for. I mean, it's obvious that everyone is voting for Link after what happened to you yesterday," explained Peach.

"You don't think that my fall will hurt my chances?" asked Lucas hesitantly.

"Well it does, but sympathy is on your side. Let's just vote Link and tend to the fire."

"Alright, but I'm still worried."

Off in the distance there was a conversation that took place completely unrelated to the game. Samus and Snake were ambling to the well quite close to one another.

"So, why don't you have relationships?" asked Snake.

"Because I usually have to hunt my boy down in the end. I'm attracted to felons," replied

Samus.

"So you wouldn't ever date me?"

"Well, I could. But it wouldn't last. We aren't good for each other."

"Sure."

"Who are you voting for tonight?"asked Samus, quickly changing the topic and looking the other way, hoping that Snake would not see her blush.

"Well, everyone to my knowledge is voting for Link. But we could still use his strength. He is also not that slow and he has unmatched endurance, except by Ike, who surpasses him."

"So who do you suggest instead?"

"Lucas. He won't make it."

"But we could use him as a number. He's terrified of the Kuria Tribe members. They are all much more powerful than him. He could be a pawn."

"True."

"So, who could we spare to lose?"

"Let me think for a few minutes. Do you have the idol? You were gone off by yourself all

day yesterday."

"No I don't. And it pisses me off that Pikachu has the only clue."

"I have it!" said Snake with conviction. "We can vote this person off, but we will need some help."

As he whispered into Samus' ear the name of the person to be eliminated from the game, Pikachu saw them from across the way. He stopped to listen to see if there was anything he could here. As he watched, he saw Snake withdraw slowly around her face and he watched with wide, shocked eyes as his lips touched hers. He watched in horror as they embraced one another. He turned and ran into camp hoping to forget the moment occurred. Pikachu bumped into Ike and thankfully, Ike had no wood in his arms which means he didn't drop any on Pikachu or his feet. Pikachu fumbled his words together as he tried to relate what happened to Ike. He was unsuccessful. Ike just moved on. As they both walked into camp, Ike came down the path carrying water. They started to boil it. Over by the outcropping, the party of three added one to make four.

"Link, if you do not want to go home tonight, you will listen to me and you will listen to me carefully. Lucario and Kirby, if you want to remain here longer, you will listen as well. We are voting for someone special tonight," stated Samus.

The three dropped their jaws as Samus said the name to them. The quartet came walking up to the camp and grabbed some food. They went down by the beach to be joined by Snake.

"Are you worried?" asked Ike of Lucas.

"Yes. I feel like you will vote for me."

"Well you were right. My vote changed. As much as we want Link's strength, we don't need it. So I need you to vote for a certain someone."

He whispered the name of the person to be voted for to the three Smashers sitting with him.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL – NIGHT 6**

"So, it is your second time here. Something obviously is not working? Anyone care to share?" asked Master Hand after all the torches were lit and the Smashers had seated themselves.

"Well," started Link, "I think we don't have unity in our tribe."

"Obviously, based on three nights ago. Lucas, do you feel in danger?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?"

"Well, I was voted for last time, and well, I fell off the cliff. Ike came to save me and he

and Pikachu jumped down to help. Link, Peach, and Snake all pulled me up with a rope. Pikachu hung on, and we have no idea how Ike got up."

"What? You fell off a cliff?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was a moment of unity. You all worked together to save a life."

The tribe smiled. Particularly Peach.

"Now, Kirby, it has been six days, do you notice any bonds forming?"

"Yeah, I guess. Lucas and Peach are close, Snake and Samus are close, Ike and Pikachu are close, Lucario, Link and I are close, but particularly Samus and Snake. They always go get water together," replied Kirby.

"Pikachu, have you noticed Snake and Samus?"

Pikachu just nodded. He found no words to relive the experience and image he saw.

"Well, does anyone else have anything to say? You all seem quiet tonight. I don't know what you all are planning, but it looks like an interesting vote will happen."

Master Hand waited for a minute before sending the first off to the voting jar. Samus was first tonight.

"It's time for a change, and we can get along without you. You do nothing for us and you will only be a threat later in the game."

Following Samus was Ike.

"Sorry, but you are hurting us more than helping us."

Pikachu followed and once again, wrote down a name with five letters. Soon the rest of the tribe voted. Master Hand went to the jar to pick up the votes. He slowly walked back.

"If anyone has the immunity idol, if you wish to play it, now would not be the time to do so. Play it after the votes have been read. I will now read the votes."

A pause.

"Ike."

There was a wide-eyed Pikachu, a startled Lucas, and Peach gasped.

"Ike again."

Pikachu fell out of his seat.

"Ike."

Lucas turned to Ike. Ike remained stoic.

"Ike for the fourth time."

Peach started to tear up.

"Snake."

This time, Snake looked around. He looked pissed.

"Snake."

Samus clenched her fist.

"Snake."

Link had that scared little boy look.

"Snake."

Kirby and Lucario just sat there anxiously waiting for the last vote. They both saw their

handwriting, and Link for sure would have gone with Samus and Snake.

"Ike."

Peach broke down into tears. Lucas and Pikachu exchanged a small hug.

"Ike, will you please bring me your torch."

Ike stood up, walked to Master Hand, handed him a bundle, and went and sat down. Master Hand unwrapped it, looked at the contents, and looked back up.

"The rules of Survivor state that when an Immunity Idol is played, all votes cast against

the person that played it will not count. This is –"

He paused.

"– an Immunity Idol. The final vote is four votes cast against Snake. Snake please bring me your torch."

"Snake was fuming. He stood up and stomped over to his torch. He set it in the slot after grabbing it and walking up to Master Hand.

"Snake, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed Snake's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Snake walked out of the Tribal Council area. Samus looked as if she was going to punch Ike in the face.

"Wow. That's all I can say," stated Master Hand. "Head back to camp."

The tribe of eight left the fire ring.

**SNAKE – INTERVIEW AFTER ELIMINATION**

"Damn. That, was intense. I never would have thought I would have been voted out second. This sucks. Major props to Ike on getting the idol. No idea how he figured out it was him we were going to vote for. I'm rooting for him."

**NEXT TIME ON: SMASH SURVIVOR – **

SAMUS BLOWS UP AT PIKACHU AND PIKACHU FIGHTS BACK. KURIA CONTINUES TO WORK TOGETHER, EXCEPT WHEN IT COMES DOWN TO VOTING SOMEONE OFF.


End file.
